For You 'My Sunny Please'
by Syuchi Hyu
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang seorang Sinigami dari klan Hyuuga mempunyai misi untuk membunuh Iblis dari klan Uchiha. Misinya tak semulus yang ia kira saat 2 iblis menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya dan salah satunya adalah Iblis yang harus ia bunuh. terlihat kisah romansa yang rumit. GAJE, OOC, TYPO Crack Pair. Spesial Pairing Sasuhina And Painhina. oke chapter 3 Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**For You 'My Sunny Pleace'  
><strong>

**By Syuchi Hyu**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha plus Naruto beserta pemain pendukung lainnya.

**Gendre**: Sufranatural, Romance, Hurt comport

**Pairing : **Sasuhina slight Peinhina

Rated: T semi M

.

**Warning!**

#_**Three Shoot**_#

_**AU,OOC,TYPO betebaran dimana – mana. Banyak tulisan yang ancur. Sangat gaje. Melenceng dari KBBI, terlalu puitis dan rumit untuk dipahami. #author WATADOS **_

.

.

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, DISARANKAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA****!**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Saat sebuah harapan yang bertolak belakang dengan usaha yang dikerjakannya. Ia mungkin tak akan menyadari tentang apa yang telah digariskan takdir untuknya. Mencintai dan di cintai seseorang yang harusnya kau hindari bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang pantas untuk kau jadikan bahan guyonan dengan kerumitan yang sepele. **_

_**Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis macam Sasuke Uchiha mencintai seorang Shinigami Hinata Hyuuga yang jelas – jelas di tugaskan untuk memburunya. Hanya saja sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya benar – benar ingin mengikat sang Shinigami. **_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. First**

Mentari pagi menyinari kota Metropolis Konoha. suasana yang semula gelap perlahan mulai terang. Manusia memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Udara terasa sejuk terasa segar keparu – paru. harusnya begitu. tapi tidak untuk 2 orang makhlus astral yang satu ini. Pedang beradu dengan busur dan anak panah saling bersinggungan tampak tak sepadan dan tak seimbang. namun, karna sang pengguna masing – masing senjata sudah terlatih untuk menggunakannya membuat kedua senjata ini terlihat sama dengan kekuatan yang sama. Dua sosok ini sama sekali tak ingin mengalah napas mulai tak beraturan dengan tingkat kelelahan yang tingkat tinggi. Mereka sama – sama memakai topeng untuk menutupi jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya namun perbedaan yang mencolok diantaranya adalah warna pakaian yang dikenakannya hitam dan putih. Pertarungan yang terjadi antara keduanya didasari karna kisah masa lalu kedua kubu yang memang saling bertentangan. Namun percayalah di peradaban sebelumnya kedua kubu ini hidup berdampingan dengan syarat kesepakatan bersama hingga salah satu dari jenisnya melanggarnya. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke Sang Iblis dan rivalnya Hyuuga Hinata Sang Shinigami.

SRAAANG..! TRAANG! DWAAARR..

Suara pedang yang beradu dengan busur disusul dengan melesatnya panah yang berakhir dengan suara ledakan yan dihasilkan oleh anak panah yang memang telah dialiri oleh energy sang pemilik saat telah menancap pada tanah.

"Menyerahlah Hyuuga. Aku memang tak seberbakat dirimu. Tapi daya 'Energiku' berkali lipat darimu…" Ucapnya sang Iblis datar penuh ketenangan, "Jadi lebih baik kau menyerah dan jadilah budakku."

"Kh. Bermimpilah kau Uchiha!" Desisnya dingin. Oke untuk hal ini tak bisa ditolerir. Meski ia tahu ia juga tak akan bisa mati denga semudah itu hanya saja, untuk saat ini energi yang ia punya sudah hampir habis. Pertarungan yang dimulai dari waktu matahari terbenam hingga matahari terbit lagi bukanlah waktu sebentar, apalagi jika lawanmu adalah makhluk abadi macam Iblis.

Hinata harus kembali ke raganya sekarang. Ada urusan lain yang harus ia lakukan dan lebih penting selain mebunuh Iblis di depannya ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya sedikit gerakan tangan dengan formasi yang rumit ia akan segera kembali pada sang pemilik jiwa. Andai sebuah tangan tak mencegahnya untuk melakukan gerakan formasi terakhirnya. dan itu terasa sesuatu yang aneh saat kulit dingin mereka saat saling bersentuhan.

"Kau.." Ucap Hinata kesal sekaligus terkejut secara bersamaan.

"….." Sang iblis hanya menatapnya datar namun sorot mata merah dengan arti yang tak bisa di tebaknya dan sang iblis pun tahu jika sang sinigami juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tak ingin menunggu lama Hinata menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang kaki sang iblis bermaksud agar segera menjauhinya dan berhasil. Dan entah saat keduanya saling menjauh ada hal yang terasa hilang.

"…"

"….."

Mereka terdiam menatap mata rivalnya dengan arti yang berbeda – beda. Sebuah pemikiran yang membuatnya selalu bertanya kapan perkelahian ini akan beakhir, jujur saja keduanya merasa lelah. Tapi tetaplah jika tak segera diselesaikan maka tak akan ada yang bisa mengakhirinya. Sang sinigami pun menghilang dari pandangan sang iblis.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka topeng yang sedari tadi menghalangi wajahnya. Iris merah dengan bentuk Suriken hitamnya itu perlahan meredup berganti dengan Iris Onick gelapnya.

"Shinigami Hyuuga… ku pastikan kita akan selalu bertemu sepanjang keabadianku." Sebuah seringai pun terpatri di wajah tampannya. Oke ia tak akan mengungkiri jika ada suatu obsesi yang membuatnya sangat ingin memiliki sang sinigami. Entah mungkin menjadi budak ataupun sesuatu yang bisa ia kuasai sepenuhnya pada diri sang sinigami. Bertahun – tahun melakukan pertarungan dengan sang sinigami membuatnya merasakan hidup yang benar – benar hidup. Rasa tak suka saat Hyuuga satu itu menggagalkan ia memangsa manusia (menghisap darah manusia / memperdaya manusia untuk mengikuti bisikannya yang menyesatkan yang mencelakai manusia) pada saat bulan purnama penuh, rasa tertantang dan was – was jika sang sinigami mampu membunuhnya dengan panah peraknya bahkan rasa senangnya saat sang Sinigami itu mencak – mencak marah saat berbagai cara bahkan jebakan yang dikhusukan untuknya gagal total dan perasaan yang lainnya saat mereka bertarung.

"Kh. Menyebalkan." Ia terkekeh menanggapi pkirannya yang sangat tak lazimnya ini. Ia berbalik dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan dikedua saku celannya. Iapun lenyap menyisakan riakan hitam yang perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari diantara koridor kelas yang terlihat sudah dimasuki oleh guru mata pelajarannya. Apalagi guru mata pelajaran yang sekarang masuk dijam pertama ini yang terkena cap guru terkiller di sekolah KIHS.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah kelas bertuliskan XII-A. kesalahan yang sangat patal saat ia menggeser pelan pintu dan menunjukan sosok siswa yang berstatus sebagai siswa baru pindahan dari landon yang pasti memiliki aura yang sangat pamiliar untuknya. Sosok rupa yang sulit untuk bisa diabaikan oleh makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Wajah yang terlewat tampan, kulit putih bersih bak porselen dengan postur tubuh yang sangat propoporsional membuat sosoknya sangat mempesona dimata seluruh siswi dikelasnya namun aura yang dipancarkan oleh sosok Siswa baru itu cukup ampuh membentengi akan ketertarikan pada sosok sempurna didepannya ini. Justru sikap waspadalah yang ditampilkannya dan itu cukup membuktikan pada sosok ini bahwa gadis inilah lah yang tahu akan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. 'Sinigaminya telah ditemukan'.

"Hinata jelaskan padaku kenapa kau selalu terlambat saat masuk mata pelajaranku, sedang yang lainnya tidak. Apa kau tak suka dengan pelajaran Fisika- ku ini?.." tanya sesorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang selalu terlambat itu,'benar – benar ini anak ini' Ia mengalihkan perhatinnya pada siswa baru yang masih berdiri didekatnya yang ternyata juga memperhatikan Hinata. "Ehm..kau Uchiha Sasuke segera duduk didekat bangku kosong dekat jendela itu."perintah sang sensei pada Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak suka olehnya, 'berani – beraninya manusia ini memerintahnya, apalagi makhluk naip macam manusia yang mempunyai daya hidup yang relatif singkat' kh. Tapi mengalah saat ini mungkin lebih baik.

Ia melirik sebentar pada sinigaminya yang ternyata bernama Hinata. Ia menyeringai lantas berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya. ia berdecih sebal saat semua mata menatapnya kagum kecuali para siswa tentunya yang berdecak iri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bedecak sebal sambil tanggannya tak berhenti tuk meggerakan gagang pel pelan. Kenapa juga senseinya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah yang terdiri fari 5 lantai dengan masing – masing lantai terdiri dari 10 Toilet. Yang benar saja.

"Asuma Sensei menyebalkan." Gerutunya kesal.

Ia megikat tinggi surai indigonya yang panjannya sepunggung itu dengan gaya ponny tail. Ia menaruh alat – alat kebersihannya digudang. Harusnya ia segera kembali kekelas saat jam pelajaran telah berganti namun, rasa lelah dan gerahnya tak tertahankan ia duduk berselonjor di belakang gedung sekolah mengabaikan keadaan seragamnya yang berantakan yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang telah digulung hingga sikut nampak tergulung asal - asalan akibat gerakan berlebihnya saat membersihkan toilet tadi.

Ia berusaha keras agar tak menutup matanya saat semilir angin memanjakan tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat dan rasa letih. Namun apalah dikata tubuh manusianya memang membutuhkan istirahat setelah digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan tadi. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup dan iapun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah sepatu seseorang dengan tenang menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang tertidur sambil terduduk. Ia berjongkok saat posisinya telah dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kau terlalu sering menggunakan tubuh manusiamu membuat kemampuanmu juga makin menurun." Bisiknya pelan.

Onixnya menelusur tubuh Hinata yang tanpa pertahanan. Ia menyeringai melihat kemeja Hinata yang sedikit tersingkap di bagian pundaknya karna 2 kancing atasnya yang tak terkancingkan menampilkan belahan dadanya yang sangat montok untuk ukuran manusia seumurannya. Lantas beralih ke bibir merah alaminya yang seidikit terbuka sungguh sangat menggoda untuk di lumatnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat dengan pelan wajahnya mendekat kewajah Hinata. Dengan pelan ia mengecup bibir Hinata ia menyerngit merasa aneh ditubuhnya dan terasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam dirinya. Ia melumat pelan berharap ini adalah hal yang biasa ia terima saat melakukannya dengan lawan jenisnya dan itu cukup sukses membangunkan gadis yang sedang diciumnya.

"!?"

Hinata kaget bukan kepalang saat sosok orang yang ia yakini adalah rivalnya ini menciumnya saat tertidur. Hinata mendorong sekuat tenaga namun tangan kekar laki – laki ini dengan sigap menahannya dan memperdalam ciumannya pada Hinata.

Napas yang memburu pertanda akan kehabisan oksigen ia mememukul dada laki – laki Iblis ini namun kedua tangannya dicekal kuat oleh tangan kiri di belakangnya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya menghasilkan benang saliva yang terputus saat Hinata menunduk mengambil napas sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Kau payah juga dalam ciuman." Ejek Sasuke.

"Ka..hauu.. haah.. sialan. Haaah.. Lepaskan aku maka kita selesaikan pertarungan kita. Barulah akan tahu siapa hah..yang payah disini."Balas Hinata sengit dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Kau sombong sekali Hyuuga Hinata. Jangankan kau bisa mengalahkanku, berciuman saja kau sudah kepayahan. Aa.. apa karna kau dalam wujud manusiamu kau terlihat payah seperti ini ya.." tanya Sasuke sarkatis. Ia menyeringai lantasi tangannya menarik kalung berlambang tetes air ungu di leher Hinata paksa membuat Hinata terbelalak dan melihat Sasuke yang memainkan liontin kalungnya ditangan yang tak memegangi tangan Hinata.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata was – was.

"Hm. Kau ingin kalung ini? Lupakan." Bersama dengan kalimat dingin Itu Sasuke menghancurkan liontin kalung Hinata dalam sedikit gerakan Ibu jari dan telunjuknya membuat Hinata menatap Horor pada liontinnya yang telah menjadi titik – titik cahaya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Kauu…apa maumu sialan?"teriak Hinata benci. Bagus sekarang Hinata akan tertahan di tubuh manusianya sampai ia bisa membuat liontin baru untuk mengeluarkan roh sinigaminya.

"Hm, nampaknya kau harus ku ajari beretika pada tuanmu Hinata."Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tid…akh!" Hinata terkesiap saat Sasuke tiba – tiba mengigit lehernya hingga ia bisa merasakan runcingnya taring sang Iblis menembus kulit lehernya.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke mengindahkan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak ditubuhnya. Tapi ini bukan rasa sakit, ini..

"Ughh…"Hinata melenguh, sadar akan hal itu ia segera menggigit bibirnya berusaha tuk tak mengeluarkan suara anehnya lagi dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Hinata, dan aku ingi kau merasakam nya lebih dari ini. Karna ku rasa aku juga menyukai rasa darahmu." Sasuke menyeringai lantas menggigit leher Hinata lagi.

Sasuke membawa Hinata pada pangkuannya. Lantas memeluknya erat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tubuh Hinata membuat sang empu mengerang tertahan. Hinata mengadah saat Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Hinata, tangannya dengan kasar menurunkan baju kemeja Hinata hingga sebatas pertengahan dadanya namun cukup mengekspose lehen dan pundak Hinata yang masih terlihat putih bersih.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku hanya menandaimu."bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata. Ia akan mebaringkan tubuh Hinata andaikan sesuatu tak mengganggunya.

Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiing!

Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi sontak membuat Hinata tersadar tapi tubuhnya seakan kehilangan energinya dan hanya bisa terkulai lemas dipelukan sang Uchiha saat gigitan dilehernya terlepas.

"Nampaknya ini pertama kali kau merasakan yang namanya bergairah. Hm?"Ucapnya sarkatis. Ia lantas menggendong Hinata ala Bridal style. Ia lantas berbalik mendapati teman lamanya yang menatapnya tajam dan ia tak suka jika ada yang yang mengintimidasinya seperti ini dan jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia balas dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada sang empu. Karna terus terang ia sangat benci laki – laki itu.

"Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang juga Uchiha."perintahnya dingin. Iris ungunya menatap benci pada Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata dengan begitu posesive dan ia tak suka akan pemandangan itu.

"Hm."

"Kau…"

"Aku hanya akan membawanya untuk 'mengobatinya'."Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu apa maksud dari kata 'mengobati' yang kau maksudkan dan aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."Desisnya tajam.

"…"

Sasuke tak suka pertengkaran ini berlarut – larut. ia benci bukan main pada lelaki berambut orange yang berperching banyak diwajahnya ini.

"kau akan melepaskannya atau tidak Sasuke."Desisnya lagi. Kali ini ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke diikuti beberapa batu yang melayang mengikutinya.

"Kh. kau tak melupakan ini adalah sekolahankan, Pein?"

"….."

Pein tak membalas pekataan Sasuke. Tapi tangannya terarah menggerakan batu kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan Sasuke cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud dari ini semua dan jika menjadikan Hinata sebagai alasan untuk mencegahnya adalah hal yang sia – sia karna Ia tahu Hinata bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dipedulikannya. Sama seperti kejadian beberapa abad lalu dimana ia ingin menyelamatkan temannya yang sedang sekarat saat peperangan antara Sinigami dan Iblis dulu tapi dengan santainya pein mengatakan bahwa itu adalah beban lantas dengan sekali gerakan tangannya temannya tewas dan lenyap dalam pandangannya. Dari situlah ia tak suka bahkan ia benci akan sosok Pein.

"Apa yang kau pedulikan dari gadis ini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap dingin pada Pein dan Sasuke mengubah persepsinya saat tiba – tiba Pein menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis kerikil yang sedari tadi bergerak mengelilinginya pun berhenti.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dan jangan harap Sasuke mengabaikan jawaban ambigu Pein ini.

"Lalu pergilah dari hadapanku." Perintah Sasuke dingin disertai auranya yang kelam. Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang juga menyukai apa yang sudah ia klaim menjadi miliknya. Awan pun yang semula cerah kini berganti mendung tak lama angin bertiup kencang.

Pein bukanlah orang yang gentar akan kemarahan sang Iblis Uchiha hingga mengakibatkan perubahan cuaca yang terlalu ganjil.

"Ku bilang, 'MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HADAPANKU'." Geramnya marah, seketika iris pupil hitamnya bergerak membentuk suriken dengan 6 sudut runcing yang saling membentuk dan tak lupa irisnya yang sewarna darah. Sudah habislah kesabarannya. Dia benar – benar muak dengan keadaanya ini. Jangan salahkan ia jika tempat ini menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

.

.

_**Tobe Countinued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oke… minna.. maap yaa Aku masih punya banyak hutang FF. tapi tenang aja yang FF lain nya pasti akan aku lanjutin. #ga ada yang nanya.#pundung**_

_**cuma otaknya Hyu lagi bermasalah nihh. **_

_**Kemarin aku udah mulai ngetik buat kelanjutan FFku yang pertama, eh.. tahunya malah nyantol ada ide kayak gini. **_

_**Kalo dibiarin sayang juga sich.. nah pada akhirnya.. jadilaaah.. FF gaje kayak gini lagi deech….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini Kubuat jadi 3 Chapter abis. Tadinya mau ku buat jadi 1 Chapter aja**_

_**karna kepanjangan jadi ku pecah jadi 3 Chapter dech.. **_

_**.**_

_**Mungkin aku akan mengupdatenya seminggu sekali ( kalo ga ada halangan ).**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat endinya mau gimana?. Yaah.. walaupun udah aku rencanain mau gimana ending ceritanya..hehe..yah buat tambahan ide #plak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hmm..aku tahu para reader pasti ada uneg – unegnya tentang FF ini.**_

_**Jadi silahkan kotak reviewku tersedia buat ngeluarin uneg – inegnya dan minta saran dan kritiknya juga  
><strong>_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Hyu minta buat jangan dengan kata –kata kasar yaa.. apalagi ngeflame pairing.**_

_**Hyu bakalan nangis Gaje..huhu#Plak#gadayangpeduli*sedihnya..**_

_**Oke hentikan cuap – cuap author yang GAJE…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So...See You Next Chap**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please….Review…**_

"…_**Semua ku tampung.."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter…**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau pedulikan dari gadis ini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap dingin pada Pein dan Sasuke mengubah persepsinya saat tiba – tiba Pein menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis kerikil yang sedari tadi bergerak mengelilinginya pun berhenti.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dan jangan harap Sasuke mengabaikan jawaban ambigu Pein ini.

"Lalu pergilah dari hadapanku." Perintah Sasuke dingin disertai auranya yang kelam. Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang juga menyukai apa yang sudah ia klaim menjadi miliknya. Awan pun yang semula cerah kini berganti mendung tak lama angin bertiup kencang.

Pein bukanlah orang yang gentar akan kemarahan sang Iblis Uchiha hingga mengakibatkan perubahan cuaca yang terlalu ganjil.

"Ku bilang, 'MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HADAPANKU'." Geramnya marah, seketika iris pupil hitamnya bergerak membentuk suriken dengan 6 sudut runcing yang saling membentuk dan tak lupa irisnya yang sewarna darah. Sudah habislah kesabarannya. Dia benar – benar muak dengan keadaanya ini. Jangan salahkan ia jika tempat ini menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Kh. Jangan bercanda Uchiha. kau kira siapa kau, tak ada yang berhak memerintahku tak terkecuali dirimu." Ucap Pein menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tak mau kalah. Tidak ada disalah satunya yang ingin mengalah. mempertahankan Keteguhannya dalam mempertahankan apa yang memang patut mereka pertahankan.

.

.

**For You ' My Sunny Please'**

**By Syuchi Hyu**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha plus Naruto beserta pemain pendukung lainnya.

**Gendre**: Sufranatural, Romance, Hurt comport

**Pairing : **Sasuhina slight Peinhina

**Rated:** T semi M

.

**Warning!**

#_**Three Shoot**_#

_**AU,OOC,TYPO betebaran dimana – mana. Banyak tulisan yang ancur. Sangat gaje. Melenceng dari KBBI, terlalu puitis dan rumit untuk dipahami. #Author WATADOS **_

.

.

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, DISARANKAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA****!**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Saat sebuah harapan yang bertolak belakang dengan usaha yang dikerjakannya. Ia mungkin tak akan menyadari tentang apa yang telah digariskan takdir untuknya. Mencintai dan di cintai seseorang yang harusnya kau hindari bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang pantas untuk kau jadikan bahan guyonan dengan kerumitan yang sepele. **_

_**Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis macam Sasuke Uchiha mencintai seorang Shinigami Hinata Hyuuga yang jelas – jelas di tugaskan untuk memburunya. Hanya saja sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya benar – benar ingin mengikat sang Shinigami. **_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Meet**

**Flashback.**

**1 Tahun Lalu..**

Diatas gedung bangunan terlihat Sosok lelaki yang berbaju hitam berdiri angkuh menatap angkuh kedaerah gedung. Iris sewarna ungu gelapnya menatap tajam sosok wanita berpakaian putih yang bergerak gesit mengelak dari serangan mahluk besar didepannya. Memang kemampuan wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang sinigami ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh, buktinya dengan sekali bidik panahnya langsung menembus jantung mahluk tersebut.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba – tiba perempuan itu berbalik langsung membidikan sasaran padanya.

DWAARRR…

Tap.

kedua kakinya menapak tanah langsung menghadap perempuan Sinigami. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika sang sinigami ternyata mengetahui posisisnya dengan tepat, padahal ia sudah menekan semua titik energy rohnya agar keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh seorang berfeeling tajam seperti sinigami ini, kh. menyebalkan!

"Siapa kau? apa tujuanmu berada disini?" suaranya yang terdengar halus, namun maksud tidak menunjukan keramahan cukup membuat Pein merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suaranya. ia memang benci dengan hal yang indah dan ia benci tuk mengakui kalau ia sedikit suka dengan suara perempuan sinigami ini.

"kh. apa urusanmu? Aku tak berniat untuk mengganggumu."ucapnya tenang.

"Memang kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kau yang sengaja mengeluarkan mahluk itu untuk mengganggu manusia. aku benci jika harus berurusan dengan iblis macam kalian,.." Pein menyerngit menanggapi perkataan sinigami ini. Ia pikir mungkin sinigami ini sedang meracau atau ia berkeluh kesah. seperti ia akan peduli saja, toh pada akhirnya juga ia tak akan menjamin kalau ini akan menjadi pertemuannya yang terakhir apalagi dengan gumaman pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh telinganya yang mempunyai kemampuan mendengar 10 kali lipat dari seekor kelinci sekalipuni, "…1 Iblis saja sudah membuatku kewalahan apalagi jika 2. Kuso" tentu bukan hanya ia saja disini.

"kh. mengaku lemah dengan makhluk tertinggi macam kami?" Tanya Pein Sarkatik. oke sedikit unjuk kelebihan dan kemampuan membuatnya sedikit bangga. "Jika kau ingin aku bisa mengubahmu. asal kau mau menjadi budakku." Tawarnya sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Bermimpilah!" Dan pein tidak siap saat dengan cepatnya saat beberapa balok es menghujaminya dan mengunci gerakannya. Ia menatap tajam sang sinigami. sial! wanita ini ternyata cerdik juga. Dia pintar memanpaat kesempatan. oke kali ini ia akan serius.

"yes. Hasilnya tak seburuk yang ku kira, latihanku sukses." Gumamnya sangat pelan dan itu masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengar Pein.

Sang sinigami mengangkat panahnya dan membidik langsung kearah pein. Anak panah ini siap dilepaskan dari sang busur namun ia mundur beberapa langkah saat beberapa batu kerikil terangkat seolah – olah sang gravitasi enggan tuk menarimanya hingga akhirnya sang panah hanya melintas menyentuh ujung surai jingga Pein. Sinigami ini berniat lompat tapi kakinya bak tertancap ditanah yang dipijaknya.

"Akh. Sialan." Umpatnya kesal sinigami ini kesal saat melihat kakinya terjebak . Kini ia juga terposisikan sama dengan Pein.

PRANG!

Amethysnya menatap dingin pada Pein yang telah bebas dari kungkungan penjara es yang dibuatnya. Pein makin tertantang sekaligus penasaran dengan sosok Sinigami ini. Tangannya terangkat, dengan sedikit gerakan kecilnya Tubuh wanita Sinigami ini tertahan oleh lilitan tanah hingga ruang gerakannya terkunci hingga batas lehernya.

Pein menyeringai puas saat Sinigami ini tak bisa lagi berkutik lagi. Ia melangkah tenang hingga memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah sang sinigami. Topeng sang sinigami pun ia lepas dan nampaklah wajah ayu sang Sinigami dan entah kenapa Pein merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat mata amethyst sang sinigami menatap langsung pada mata keunguannya.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Pein.

"Apa urusananmu ingin tahu namaku." Jawab sang Sinigami sengit.

"Kh. Cepat jawab! Jangan membantahku."

"Ap…" belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sesosok makhluk melintas dengan cepat dan siluet sosok itu tertangkap oleh retina sang sinigami membuatnya langsung terdiam. Pein yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang sang sinigam dan ia bungkam saat ada sesok makhluk yang menyerupai manusia namun mulutnya yang robek hingga mencapai pipinya sedang membawa sosok tubuh laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya jiwa seorang laki-laki, lalu kembali menatap Hinata kini menampakan wajah sedihnya.

"Bisakah kau membebaskanku sekarang?"tanya sang sinigami lirih masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm. Namamu." Tanya Pein kukuh.

"…"

"…" Pein menunggu dan ia tak berniat tuk melepaskan Hinata.

Pein sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang sinigami mengelurkarkan cahaya keunguan dari kedua tangannya tuk menghancurkan tanah yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Namun bukanlah Pein namanya jika ia tak bisa meguasai keadaan. Ia sedikit menyingkir saat kerikil-kerikil yang diakibatkan sinigami ini terlempar kesegala arah. Pein menggerakan kembali tangannya untuk menggerakan tanah. Namun kali ini, ia membuatnya menjadi berbentuk runcing kecil dan ia mengarahkannya langsung saat sinigami ini telah terbebas sempurna. Ia sedikit takjub saat sinigami ini mampu menghindari serangannya dengan gerakan seolah ia sedang menari. Meraka pun bertarung dengan hebatnya, namun nampaknya sang sinigami enggan tuk berlama – lama bertarung dengan Pein,

terbukti ia seolah – olah berusaha tuk menghindari pertarungan ini dengan terus melakukan serangan jarak jauhnya dan Pein yang memang mulai menikmati pertarungannya dengan sang sinigami justru enggan tuk mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

"Si..sial." Umpat sang Sinigami dengan napas terengah-engah. Iblis memang makhluk yang tak bisa diremehkan, ini bisa memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia melirik kearah siluet hitam yang berdiri angkuh diatas gedung tempatnya bertarung dengan Pein. 'kh. Iblis memang makhluk yang sangat menyebalkan.' Inernay.

"Apa jika aku memberitahukan namaku, maka kita akan menunda ini?"

"Hm. Tergantung."

"Hinata. Itulah namaku"Ucap Sang Sinigami yang ternyata adalah Hinata. Ia mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari ini terlebih bukanlah Iblis ini yany menjadi misi untuk ia bunuh.

"Baiklah walaupun kau bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untukku tapi aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tapi, biarkan aku berada di sekitarmu, jangan coba – coba tuk menggangguku." Tawarnya, sungguh bukanlah dirinya jika ia membebaskannya begitu saja.

"Asalkan kau tak mengganggu manusia disini."

"Hm." Tapi ia tak berjanji tuk tak mengganggu wanita sinigami yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata. 'Sunny Pleace' tempat terang, nama yang menarik.

Bersama itu Hinata berbalik lalu meninggalkan Pein yang menatapnya datar lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada siluet seserang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari atas gedung. Pandangan tajam pun ia layangkan pada siluet itu dan ia bisa melihat tatapan tak suka oleh mata sewarna darah itu.

Pein menyeringai singkat, "maaf nampaknya kesenangan ini bukanlah milikmu seorang lagi Uchiha." Ucapnya sangat pelan lalu. Ia tak perlu mendekatinya tuk melihat wajah kesal Siluet itu. Siluet itu lantas menghilang meniggalkan riak hitam bak debu yang perlahan menghilang diudara.

"kita akan bertemu lagi teman lama." Ucap Pein pelan.

.

'End Flash Back'

.

Pertemuan pertama dengan Hinata waktu itu sangatlah berkesan untuknya dan sejak saat itu ia mulai mengubah gaya hidupnya yang semaunya seolah kontrol hidup mati seorang manusa berada ditangannya, namun kali ini sedikit bersabar saat ia harus megikuti peraturan manusia tuk hidup disekolah tempat Hinata menimba ilmu keduniaannya padahal dunianya yang sebenarnya. Hanya beralasan ia ingin mengisi kehidupannya yang kosong, ia bisa melihat Hinata setiap harinya dan tak lupa dipelajaran olah raga sebagai ata pelajarang yang diambilnya dengan sengaja ia lakukan dengan lebih extra menguras tenaga yang memang sama sekali tak cocok untuk tubuh manusia Hinata yang lemah.

Dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak suka saat tubuh yang selalu ia dekap saat Hinata jatuh pingsan dipelajaran Olahraganya. Sungguh ia membenci Iblis Uchiha ini apalagi dengan lancangnya Iblis Uchiha ini telah menanda Hinata sebelum dirinya. Tak akan pernah ia merelakannya apalagi menyerahkannya walaupun ia tahu Iblis Uchiha itu yang lebih dahulu mengenal Hinata sebelum dirinya meskipun masih dalam sosok sinigaminya.

"Ku bilang, 'MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HADAPANKU'." Geram Sasuke marah, seketika iris pupil hitamnya bergerak membentuk suriken dengan 6 sudut runcing yang saling membentuk dan tak lupa irisnya yang sewarna darah. Sudah habislah kesabarannya. Dia benar – benar muak dengan keadaanya ini. Jangan salahkan ia jika tempat ini menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Kh. Jangan bercanda Uchiha. kau kira siapa kau, tak ada yang berhak memerintahku tak terkecuali dirimu." Ucap Pein menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tak mau kalah. Tidak ada disalah satunya yang ingin mengalah. mempertahankan Keteguhannya dalam mempertahankan apa yang memang patut mereka pertahankan.

Hinata bukanlah tak mengerti akan situasi ini, ia sangat ingin mencegah hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat tuk dijadikan pelampiasan ke 2 Iblis ini. Tapi bagaimana, rasanya tuk berbicara saja ia sangat lemas. Sebegitu banyaknyam kah Sasuke menghisap darahnya.

"Kau…"Sasuke makin geram, ia bersiap tuk menggunakan kekuatnnya sebelum akhirnya cengkraman jari lentik Hinata menghentikannya.

"Ku..ku.. mohon jangan berkelahi disini." Pinta Hinata Lirih. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tuk sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pein sekilas lalu ia melompat sambil tetap mendekap Hinata dikedua tangannya. Ia tak tahu Pein bisa mengejarnya jika menggunakan kecepatan kakinya. Mungkin sedikit pengalihan akan bisa sedikit menghambatnya.

Sasuke melompat melewati sebuah pohon, ia sengaja menedangnya dengan kuat hingga akhirnya pohon itu jatuh dan otomatis menghalangi Pein yang mengejarnya.

"Kh. Sial!"Umpat pein kesal saat sebuah pohon menghambat pergerakannya.

.

.

.

Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Rasanya ia seperti berada di dalam air. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Pandangan yang pertama ditangkap oleh amethysnya adalah langit langit ruangan yang terlihat mewah dengan gradasi lampu yang nampak telihat berkilau bak terbuat dari Kristal. Hinata sangat takjub dengan kemewahan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya ini, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari keadaanya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Astaga… mana bajuku? i..ini.." lagi – lagi ia dibuat terkejut karna ternyata ia berada didalam kolam air yang terasa hangat ditubuhnya dengan wangi jasmine lembut. "..Nyamannya.."

Karna keasyikan dengan kesenangannya sendiri Hinata tak menyadari saat seseorang juga ikut bergabung bersamanya kedalam kolam.

Sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya membuatnya terkejut bukan main apalagi saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan tersebut adalah...

"Sas..Sasuke…?"

"Hm."

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm."

"Kau… lepaskan aku!" bentak Hinata berusaha tuk melepas pelukan Sasuke, Ia benar – benar risih dengan keadaan saat ini apa lagi dengan sama-sama tel…

"Kauu… lepas!" Hinata mulai panic saat menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Hm. Aku yakin kau pun juga menginginkannya, kan?" Tanya Sasuke retoris. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa tuk berbasa – basi ataupun seseorang yang bersabar maka kekuatan yang digunakan Hinata untuk melawannya sama sekali tak berefek sama sekali untuknya. Hinata yang mulai mengerti akan maksud dari apa yang yang akan terjadi dalam situasi ini hanya bisa bisa melawan semampu tubuh manusianya. Andaikan ia masih bisa tuk mengeluarkan roh shinigaminya maka ia tak akan segan-segan tuk mengeluarkan tombak sabitnya untuk menebas kepala Iblis Uchiha brengsek ini.

"Semakin kau banyak melawan maka akan semakin leluasa aku menyentuhmu."

"A..apa..? k kau.. apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"Tanya Hinata geram. Ia benar-benar tak habis piker apa yang sebenarnya Iblis ini inginkan. Namun jawaban benar-benar tak ia duga terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke yang membuatnya kesal namun sensasi sungguh berbeda di hatinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku, menjadi budakku. Dengan begitu aku bisa memastikanmu dirimu berada dibawah pengawasanku."Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"…" Hinata masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit ambigu itu hingga ia tak siap saat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga ia dengan jelas melihat tubuh proporsional Sasuke dan itu cukup membuatnya merona meski sangat tipis namun Sasuke yang mempunyai mata yang super jeli ini mengetahuinya mau tak mau senyum tipis tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau.."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sasuke dan berhasil. Memanpaatkan kesempatan yang ada Hinata berusaha keluar dari kolam namun, tarikan tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata kembali kedalam kolam yang hanya sebatas dadanya. Dengan sekali gerakan Hinata dibuat berbalik dan mencengkram lehernya, Hinata tak mengira saat sasuke mencengkram rahangnya membuat mata mereka bertemu dan saat itulah Hinata serasa pikirannya kosong dan tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakan, membekukan syaraf – syaraf motoriknya. Ia membelalak tak percaya saat mata onyx Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah dan tomoe hitamnya bergerak lantas berkumpul membentuk shuriken.

"Balaslah perlakuanku ini Hinata."

Hinata menatap benci dan kesal pada Sasuke tapi, tubuhnya terasa berat untuk bisa melawan perintah sang Iblis. Astaga… apa yang terjadi? Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sasuke membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya, inginnya ia mendorong tubuh kekar yang memeluknya ini lantas mencakar wajah 'mengerikan' Sasuke hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah pelajaran yang aku yakini ini adalah pelajaran yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu."Bisik Sasuke parau membuat Hinata merinding. Hinata ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke menggendongnya keluar dari kolam. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya saat ia memejamkan matanya bersama dengan punggungnya menyentuh alas lembut nan empuk yang ia perkirakan adalah tempat sang iblis memperistirahatkan tubuhnya walau tidak pernah merasakan lelah sekalipun. Tapi sungguh ia benci pada iblis ini, dengan seenaknya ia memperlakukan Hinata layaknya wanita yang tak memilki hak atas apa yang ia ingini. Hanya dengan sekali sentakan saja Hinata serasa tenggelam dilautan dengan rantai yang membelenggu dirinya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain wanita berambut buble gum ini nampak murka dan kesal akan apa yang terjadi di dalam penglihatan pikirannya.

Kemampuan untuk menangkap objek jarak jauh, bahkan mampu menembus ruang didalamnya.

Braaaakkkk!

Sebatang pohon hancur tak beraturan akibat pukulan yang dilakukannya dengan tenaga penuh membuat tanah disekitarnya retak bahkan terbelah karna dahsyatnya pukulan sang empu.

"Brengsek! Hinata. Akan ku buat kau menyesal telah berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun." Desis wanita ini penuh kebenciannya.

.

**.**

**Tobe Continued**

.

.

#ngumpet takut dilempar kecoa ama reader#tipuk bantal guling.

Haii… maaf Updatenya lamaa…. Sweeerr.. Aku tak bermaksud hal demikian.. .. gomeeeeenn neeee…#bupt!*author gaje kumat + alayy

Tuntutan dunia nyata benar – benar menyita waktuku..

.

_**.**_

_**Okee.. Saatnya Balas REVIEW…!**_

.

**Syusiechi**: Okeee… arigatou sarannya.. yosh aku akan perbaiki lagi.

**Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, **: (semua) arigatou… ini lanjuut yaaa.

**Uchiga, sh. Forever, ashura, sh, :** arigatouuu.. ini lanjuut..

**Po chan.:** hehe… iya masih banyak yang salah.. gimna klo yang ini.. apa bersedia buat minta sarannya lagi.?

**Diene ungu :** oke..arigatou udah kasih semangat.. tapi maaf ngaret.

**Cagalli atha zala : **huupp.. ini lanjuut.. arigatou atas semangat membaranya.

**Magami yozora : **maaf ini sedikit ngaret dari target.. aku buat slight peinhina karna aku pengen sesuatu yang baru, jadilah pihak ketiganya pein, tadinya mau gaara tapi, ga jadi, " emangnya ga cocok ya perannya pein disini ?"

**Voldmaster :** maaf ini baru lanjuut.. ga bisa kilat..

**HinaHimeLovers8 :** arigatouu.. atas kesannya..

maaf ini agak lama…

.. yang mendapatkan hinata siapa yaa… ayo tebak.. jeng..jeng..

**Konsuchan :** okeee.. ini lanjutannyaaaa

**Gula Manis Disemutin :** (nama yang lucu) okee.. ini lanjuuut..

**Kei Deikin :** yoshh.. akun yang komentar yang pertama " spesial " ini lanjuuuuuuuuuuuut.. tapi maaf yaaa lama..

.

.

Udah ada yang bisa buat nebak – nebak gimana ini endingnya..?

.

.

Buat chap depan akan ada konflik antara pemain

Tapi, Hyu pastiin chap depan adalah endingnya.

Soo.. Stay on in My Story..

Masih tetap dinanti buat kritik dan saranya..

.

.

"Ku tampung semua kok."

.

.

**Please To Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter…**

**.**

**.**

"Tenanglah, Hinata, Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah pelajaran yang aku yakini ini adalah pelajaran yang takakan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu." Bisik Sasuke parau membuat Hinata merinding. Hinata ingin sekali menangi sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke menggendongnya keluar dari kolam. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya saat ia memejamkan matanya bersama dengan punggungnya menyentuh alas lembut nan empuk yang ia perkirakan adalah tempat sang iblis memperistirahatkan tubuhnya walau tidak pernah merasakan lelah sekalipun. Tapi sungguh ia benci pada iblis ini, dengan seenaknya ia memperlakukan Hinata layaknya wanita yang tak memilki hak atas apa yang ia ingini. Hanya dengan sekali sentakan saja Hinata serasa tenggelam dilautan dalam dengan rantai yang membelenggu dirinya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain wanita berambut buble gum ini nampak murka dan kesal akan apa yang terjadi di dalam penglihatan pikirannya.

Kemampuan untuk menangkap objek jarak jauh, bahkan mampu menembus ruang didalamnya.

Braaaakkkk!

Sebatang pohon hancur tak beraturan akibat pukulan yang dilakukannya dengan tenaga penuh membuat tanah disekitarnya retak bahkan terbelah karna dahsyatnya pukulan sang empu.

"Brengsek!Hinata. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun." Desis wanita ini penuh kebenciannya.

.

.

.

**For You ' My Sunny Please'**

**By Syuchi Hyu**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha plus Naruto beserta pemain pendukung lainnya.

**Gendre**: Sufranatural, Romance, Hurt comport

**Pairing : **Sasuhina slight Peinhina

**Rated**: M

.

**Warning!**

**#**_**Three Shoot**_**#**

_**AU,OOC,TYPO betebaran dimana – mana. Banyak tulisan yang ancur, Sangat dari KBBI, terlalu puitis dan rumit untuk dipahami. #Author WATADOS**_

_**(sakura jadi peran antagomis)**_

"_**Gomenne sakura lovers"**_

.

.

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, DISARANKAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA****!**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Saat sebuah harapan yang bertolak belakang dengan usaha yang dikerjakannya. Ia mungkin takakan menyadari tentang apa yang telah digariskan takdir untuknya. Mencintai dan di cintai seseorang yang harusnya kauhindari bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang pantas untuk kau jadikan bahan guyonan dengan kerumitan yang sepele.**_

_**Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis macam Sasuke Uchiha mencintai seorang Shinigami Hinata Hyuuga yang jelas – jelas di tugaskan untuk memburunya. Hanya saja sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya benar – benar ingin mengikat sang Shinigami.**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Finish.**

Padangan disekitarnya terlihat gelap dengan tidak adanya cahaya yang menerangi, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Hal yang biasa saat ia terlelap, mimpi kosong dengan kegelapan yang pekat disana namun, kali ini sebuah suara seorang perempuan dengan nada tak suka padanya menggema diruang hampa ini.

'Hinata, itukan namamu?'

"Siapa kau?"

Suara perempuan ini terkekeh seolah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata adalah lelucon yang paling memuakan di indra pendengarnya dan hal itu cukup membuat Hinata jengkel.

'Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah jauhi Sasuke. Jika kau tak ingin berurusan denganku.'

'Kh. Jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tak ada urusan denganmu, meski begitu dengan atau tanpa dipinta olehmu pun aku akan menjauhi Sasuke.'

'Bagus, kau tahu diri juga manusia, karna Sasuke sama sekali tak pantas untukmu. karna dirimu hanyalah makhluk kelas rendahan.'

"Jaga bicaramu!"

'Kenapa? kau tersinggung jalang…'

"kau...se

'Sakura keluar kau dari mimpi Hinata!'

'Sa..Sasuke - kun, bagaimana kau..'

'Kubilang keluar dari mimpi Hinata, SEKARANG!'

Plaash!

"Akh."Hinata sontak membuka matanya dan terbangun terkejut saat Sasuke sedang duduk didepannnya yang menatapnya Intens.

"Jangan kau hiraukan wanita itu."Ungkap Sasuke datar.

"…" Hinata terdiam enggan tuk menjawab ataupun membalas perkataan Sasuke. Dia benci akan sosok Iblis ini, apalagi jika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu. Hanya saja reaksi yang kau berikan padaku tentu saja seperti mengundangku." Ucapan Sasuke cukup membuat Hinata mengalihkan tatapan padanya, Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya? Tentu Sasuke yang mendapat pandangan itu hanya tersenyum tipis lantas bergerak untuk mencuri satu kecupan lembut dari bibir Hinata yang masih belum sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku, jadi apapun yang terjadi padamu aku bisa mengetahuinya."

"A..apa?.. Aaaaaa..tidaaaak.." Hinata tak terima dan tentu saja setelahnya Hinata spontan berlari kekamar mandi dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus terkekeh menaggapi tingkah kekankan Hinata yang menurutnya manis (yang arti sebenarnya lucu), lantas tak lama ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi datarnya bahkan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Sakura, aku takakan segan – segan jika kau berani menyentuhnya." Desisnya dingin.

.

.

.

Konoha Internasional High School adalah sekolah Internasional dengan fasiitas lengkap. Mempunyai murid-murid pilihan yang mana mempunyai daya IQ yang tinggi. Pagi ini harusnya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai namun, karna kedatangan 1 murid baru yang mempunyai pesona tinggi bagi kaum adam membuat kelas XII B menjadi kelas paling ribut.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari London, mohon bantuannya" Ucapnya sedikit menunduk.

"Baiklah Haruno, kau duduk dibangku sebelah..." mata sang guru menjelajah mencari bangku yang sekiranya masih kosong. "kau duduk dibangku belakang Sasuke." Tentu saja jawaban sang guru disambut gembira oleh Sakura karna percaya takdirnya memang hanya untuk Sasuke menurut innernya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun dan tenang membuat siswa – siswa makin terpesona akan manner Sakura. Ia menempati tempat duduknya dengan santai, Ia menyapa Sasuke yang sangat cuek padanya seolah ia hanyalah angin lalu, tidakkah Sasuke menggapnya untuk sekali saja? Kh. Ia melirik bangku yang berada di deret bangku ketiga bangku depan baris paling kanan tepatnya pada Hinata, Wanita indigo itulah penyebab dari semua kesulitannya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Hinata bukannya tak merasakan ada yang yang memperhatikannya dengan aura yang tak bersahabat, hanya saja kemampuannya dalam mendeteksi hal – hal yang berbau mistis cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa siswi baru yang bernama Haruno Sakura bukanlah Iblis yang ramah dan yang lebih parah lagi dirinyalah Objek yang ditujunya. Oke, keep Calm, semoga ini hanya persepsinya saja.

.

.

Braak!

Punggungnya terasa perih, ia meringis pelan setelah ia didorong kuat membentur tembok. Waktu istirahat telah habis, dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun juga telah dimulai kembali, namun ia masih tertahan disini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka saat siswi baru ini tiba-tiba menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju belakang sekolah.

"Kau tak mendengar kata-kataku Hyuuga? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi kau masih menampakan wajahmu?" Ucap Sakura kasar.

"Kau.." Hinata geram dengan sikap semena-mena Sakura padanya,"aku tak menginginkan ini. Tapi aku sudah berada disini sebelum kalian seharusnya kalianlah yang meninggalkan tempat ini, bukanaku!..,"

"Kau…"

"Dan kalaupun aku harus menjauhi Sasuke dan tak menampakan diriku dihadapannya, itu sungguh mustahil." Hinata menyeringai melihat ekspresi melotot Sakura padanya.

"Beraninya kau.."

Braak!

Hinata menghindar saat kepalan tangan Sakura hampir mengenai wajahnya, segera ia mengambil jarak aman untuk menghindari serangan susulan dan tak menjamin bahwa ia tak akan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia melirik tembok berlubang hasil pukulan sakura barusan. Ia meringis membayangkan seberapa besarnya kekuatan yang tersimpan ditubuh langsing Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, huh?" tanya Sakura retoris terselip nada penuh keangkuhan. Ia menyeringai makin lebar saat Hinata sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

Hinata masih terdiam namun tetap memutar otak agar ia bisa segera menyelesaikan situasi ini. Hinata lengah dengan secepat kilat Sakura berlari kearahnya dan menendang perutnya hingga ia terhempas menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

Hinata terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah, dadanya terasa sesak dan ia yakin jika ada tulang belakangnya yang patah. Memang tubuh manusianya sama sekali tak mendukung untuk ini. Dengan langkah lebar Sakura mendekati Hinata, tapa ia duga Hinata tubuhnya bergetar menahan perih dipunggungnya. Ia tak peduli kalau seandainya Sakura membunuhnya sekarang, toh pada akhirnya ia akan kembali juga ke Nirwana.

"Kenapa? Kau pasrah? Putus asa?" Ucap Sakura sarkatis, "Manusia malang, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Tapi kau malah mengaikannya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memberiakanmu sedikit pelajaran."

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan menarik kerah bajunya dan melempar tubuh ringkihnya sekali lagi.

Ukhuk..

Kembali Hinata memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, cukup sudah ia lelah, kepalanya mulai ber Kunang-kunang dan pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur meski pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Hah.. kau sudah tak asyik lagi untuk diajak bermain Tapi, baiklah tidak menyenangkan juga bukan jika permainan tak ada akhirnya. Tapi tenang saja aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir ini tak akan membuang waktumu yang berharga, Hyuuga." Kembali Sakura mendekat sambil menyeringai sadis. Ia menyentuh dada Hinata, sebuah sinar kebiruan tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya, ia sedikit terkejut saat warna keunguan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata namun tak lama ia kembali menyeringai seolah mendapatkan sebuah benda yang istimewa.

"Ah..kau ternyata seorang Shinigami? Kh. Tapi maaf saja nampaknya kau tak akan bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi. Beruntung sekali kau terjebak ditubuh manusiamu,huh." Sakura menyeringai saat Hinata mulai merasakan kesakitan, jiwa hidup yang diambil secara paksa dari raganya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Berbeda dengan jiwa manusia seutuhnya, maka ia bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah.

"Akh..ka..kamishama.." Hinata merintih kesakitan, ia ingin ini berakhir, ia tak berharap bahwa kematian tak akan menjemputnya toh ia sendiri nyatanya adalah seorang pencabut nyawa. Namun jika rasa sakitnya sampai sesakit ini, ia mungkin berpikir dua kali. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap saat matanya terbuka nanti ia sedang berada di kamarnya atau..

BRAAAKK!

Ughkkh..!

Hinata sontak membuka matanya terkejut. Ia menemukan sepasang kaki tepat disampingnya, matanya menelusur sosok dengan mata amethysnya.

"Sa..Sasuke.." dan entah kenapa ia merasa lega saat ternyata sosok ini adalah Sasuke.

Sedang dipihak lain Sakura amat terkejut saat Sasuke mencegahnya mengambil jiwa Hinata. Harusnya segel pengunci aura roh yang ia tancapkan di beberapa sudut disekitar mereka dapat menekan energi roh yang digunakannya dan itu artinya baik itu makhluk berkemampuan sufranatural sehebat atau setingkat iblis macam Sasuke sekalipun tak akan bisa diketahui. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri sedikit ngilu dipunggungnya karna pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke bukanlah pukulan ringan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sakura. Jangan berani kau menyentuh 'Milikku'."Desis Sasuke dingin. Cukup sudah ia membiarkan Iblis wanita ini berkeliaran disekitarnya. Peringatan yang kemarin adalah batas kesabarannya yang terakhir lalu sebegitu mudahnya Sakura menyia – nyiakan kesabarannya yang memang pada dasarnya ia bukanlah type orang yang bisa bersabar dan kejadian ini sungguh tak bisa ditolerilnya lagi.

"Kau…PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENAMPAKAN WAJAHMU LAGI!"

Sakura terbelalak matanya tak percaya. Sakit sungguh sakit saat orang yang dicintai dengan sepenuh hatinya menyuruhnya pergi apalagi secara langsung seperti ini.

"Sa..sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lebih memilihnya yang jelas dia hanyalah mahkluk lemah dan menyedihkan dengan usia kurang dari 100 tahun. Aku bahkan lebih mengerti dirimu dan.."

"Kh. Janganlah kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku,.." Sasuke berbalik lantas membungkuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata dikedua lengannya. "...kalaupun kau memang tahu tentangku, harusnya kau pun tahu siapa Hinata Hyuuga."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun aku..." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan emerald yang sudah tergenang air mata,"...Tidakkah kau puas jika memilihku?" Gumam Sakura pilu, air mata pun mengalir di pipi putihnya. Hancur sudah harapan cintanya pada Sasuke, padahal semua telah ia korbankan agar ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Sasuke tapi, apa balasannya sekarang? Ia tetap tak dianggap sedikitpun olehnya.

"..." Sasuke bergeming tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka berurusan dengan hal romansa yang menyangkut emosi, ia lebih suka mengasah otak dengan seribu kelicikannya namun untuk masalah wanita ralat gadisnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sakura hanya salah satu wanita yang ia masukan kedalam daftar 1 dari sekian (skala kecil) teman atau mungkin wanita yang ia izinkan untuk melewati batas teritorialnya, tidak lebih dan untuk masalah emosi yang dimiliki Sakura bukanlah urusannya.

Dengan langkah yang mantap Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertunduk mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sasuke-kun." Matanya berkilat merah menandakan amarah telah menggebu didadanya, "Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu maka wanita 'Hyuuga' itupun juga tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan. kau…hanya milikku."

.

.

~Sasuke Pov.~

Aku menantinya dengan tidak sabar saat amethysnya perlahan terbuka. Aku tak tahu aku bisa sekhawatir ini padanya. Padahal ia juga bukanlah manusia biasa pada umumnya sedang disisi lain aku juga merasa takut jikalau ia mempunyai rencana licik menghabisiku dengan memanfaatkan disetiap momentnya tapi, aku tak merasa terganggu dengan intuisi ku ini. Entahlah mungkin beberapa tahun sering bertemu_hanya untuk bertarung tepatnya_ lebih mengerti akan karakter masing – masing. Entah rencana dari mana aku ingin membuat Hinata bertekuk lutut padaku, dengan cara bercinta tentu saja namun, kh.. ia memang bukanlah wanita kebanyakan pada umumnya yang dengan mudahnya terpesona akan sosok kesempurnaanku, ia justru menolak akan semua sentuhanku tapi rencana tetap harus dilakukan, aku menggunakan sedikit kelicikan disini dan hasilnya tidak buruk juga.

Sensasi yang ia berikan cukup membuatku mengerti akan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya, menjadi yang pertama baginya membuat sisi diriku yang lain merasa bangga dan senang secara bersamaan. Ia memang bukan yang pertama bagiku tapi ini kali aku pertama merasakan hal yang sangat asing, mungkin definisiku adalah ke'possesif'an. Rasa possesif ku yang memang dia adalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya baik itu Pain bahkan ayahnya sekalipun tidak, selain hanya aku saja.

"Ungh.."Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ia tiba – tiba merintih dan terbangun pelan memegang pundaknya. Mungkin rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Sakura padanya tadi siang. Sialan wanita itu, dia memang harus diberi pelajaran karna berani mengabaikan peringatanku waktu itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku saat dengan perlahan Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Aku mendengar dia merasakan sakit dipunggungnya meski dalam pikirannya, ia melirikku terdiam beberapa saat. Dari nada maupun raut wajahku memang tak berubah sama sekali, tetap datar tanpa ekspresi itulah innernya.

"Istirahatlah.." Aku beranjak untuk mengambil gelas yang telah kuisi air tadi saat Hinata pingsan. Namun ucapan lirihnya membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak dari kursiku.

"Apa maumu?" Dia berkata tanpa menatap wajahku, ia menolak untuk melihatku. Ku rasakan dia sedang merasa gamang, bingung, dan… kecewa?.. karna apa? Aku mengerutkan alisku menyelidik.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa kecewa?" Tanyaku to the point, ia menatapku dan aku cukup terkejut saat ku lihat mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca. ingin sekali aku menyentuh mengusapnya berharap genangan air dimatanya akan hilang tapi, aku tak melakukannya saat logikaku tak menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa aku harus melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengganggu kehidupanku?"

"…." Aku diam tak menjawab, aku akan membiarknnya mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya karna aku tahu Hinata membutuhkan kebebasannya saat ini.

"Tidakkah kau senang melihatku seperti ini? tidak berdaya seperti ini membuatku tersiksa."

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku seutuhnya, maka selamanya kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan." Tawarku berbisik ditelinganya, ia terdiam namun aku enggan tuk menjauh darinya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku menyeringai saat dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang masih sama dan aku menyukainya.

"Kh. Kau memang brengsek. Sengaja untuk membuatku takluk padamu. Maaf saja nampaknya kau akan kecewa tuan Uchiha 'brengse!" kau memang wanita yang cerdas Hinata.

"Hanya kau yang mengataiku seperti itu." Ucapku mengecup ujung hidung mancungnya tanganku mengusap kedua pipinya yang sedari tadi sudah gatal untuk menyentuh permukaan halus itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku tuan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi maaf aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tawaranmu." Aku menyerngit saat dia menyentuh dadaku untuk menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Aku merasa seperti dia menghantarkan aliran listrik diseluruh nadiku, rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan .. tunggu apa mungkin aku bergairah? Secara spontan aku tarik tubuhnya saat ia akan turun dari tempat tidur, ia terbelalak dan meronta namun sayang aku sudah mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tanganku. Tanpa babibu lagi aku menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, tak sabar aku melucuti pakaiannya saat ia mulai terbuai akan semua sentuhanku.

"Uughh.." Ia mulai mendesah membuatku makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aksiku ini.

Aku akui Hinata memang sangat cantik, pipi merona dengan iris sewarna lavender menatapku sayu, badannya yang tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus sangat pas ditubuhku dan yang pasti tubuh Hinata mempunyai aset yang sempurna bagi makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Aku tak berhenti menyentuhnya diberbagai tempat sensitifnya, hingga disaat proses penyatuan kami pun aku tak memberikan jeda terlalu lama untuk segera menyalurkan semua hasratku padanya.

"Uugghh… Sasuke..ugh…"Aku menyeringai tentu saja, suaranya yang merdu memanggil namaku saat aku bergerak diatas tubuhnya. Hinata kau benar –benar membuatku gila. Berapa kalipun aku sudah mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh Hinata aku masih menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Jika seperti ini aku benar – benar tak akan melepaskanmu Hinata.

~End Sasuke POV.~

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini Pein menatap tajam pada wanita dihadapanya ini. Ia tak menyangka saat wanita dihadapanya ini nekat mendatanginya dan maenghandurkan semua dinding yang sengaja ia tempatkan disekitar halaman kastilnya.

"Ada gerangan apa Iblis klan 'Haruno' mendatangiku dengan cara membuat keributan. Apa keluarga Haruno tak diajarkan etika bertamu." Sindir Pein menatap remeh.

"Jangan sok dingin seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sangat senang karna kedatanganku ini."

"Jangan bercanda Haruno Sakura. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu."

"Kh. Brengsek." Bisik Sakura menahan kejengkelannya, "Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata." Ucap sakura seolah-olah kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Pein sedikit penasaran.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti akan apa yang kumaksud."

"Katakan!"

"Sungguh tidak sabaran.."

Sakura lantas mulai menceritakan maksud dan rencana yang dimilikinya. Terlihat ekspresi tak sukanya kadang ia meyela kalimat sakura dengan komentar – komentar keberatannya dan itu cukup membuat Sakura berteriak-berteriak tak suk karna kalimatnya banyak diselanya. Secara terperinci dan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan matang. Pein yang awalnya keberatan akhirnya mulai menerima usulan – usulan Sakura tapi tetap ada beberapa perombakan yang diusulkan olehnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau setuju,kan?"

"Hm. Asal kau jangan sekalipun melukai Hinata."

"Tentu saja, tapi.." Sakura beringsut mendekati Pein dengan santainya ia merangkul leher Pein dan mencuium leher jenjangnya,"Kau tahu perjalan dari dari tempatku tempatmu itu mengeluarkan banyak energi, jadi…"

"Kh. Dasar wanita."Ucap Pein meremehkan namun pada akhirnya ia pun membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan mendorongnya keatas sofa yang mereka duduki. Pein mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah yang disambut oleh Sakura dengan antusias. Perasaan yang sama – sama tak terbalas membuat keduanya saling melepaskan hasratnya.

.

.

Malam bulan purnama telah tiba. Hinata tersenyum menyambut malamnya. Inilah akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. Menjadi shinigami lebih menyengkan dari pada menjadi manusia. Bukan karna ia menolak semua hal yang ada didiri manusia hanya saja jika ia berubah jadi manusia secara terus menerus maka dipastikan kemampuannya akan melemah dan lagi ia tak ingin menjadi budak Sasuke lagi. Ia mengeluakan sebuah batu amathys dan menyimpannya ditengah batu yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Merapalkan mantra sebelum ia duduk bersila, dengan mata tertutup ia mulai berkonsentrasi. Tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya keunguan mulai berpendar di sekitar tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata bangun tapi seolah – olah dia terbagi dua menjadi sosok yang serupa namun berbeda penampilan yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dan bersamaan dengan itu batu amethys yang ada dihadapannya pun melayang berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan lantas berkumpul menjadi sosok yang mirip dengannya namun dengan versi berbeda meski begitu tetap terlihat gagah dan mempesona.

"N-neji Niisan.." Panggil Hinata lirih. Neji mulai membuka matanya dan iris yang serupa denganya pun terlihat. Baju yang serba putih yang dikenakan oleh pria yang di panggil Neji tersebut nampak terlihat terang dengan warna kulit yang sama pucatnya dengan Hinata.

"Hime…kau kenapa?" Neji segera memeluk Hinata yang kini sudah mulai terisak. Neji menyerngit saat ia mencium aura yang asing yang bercampur wangi khas lavender sang adik.

"Hiks..hiks maafkan aku Nii-san.. aku tak bisa menjaga diriku." Bisik Hinata sambil sesenggukan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Neji setelah melepas dekapan pada adik tersayangnya.

"Iblis klan Uchiha." Jawab Hinata menolak membalas tatapan sang kakak yang seolah mengintimidasinya meminta jawaban jujur.

"Bagaimana bisa."Neji memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ini benar - benar masalah serius. "Kau tahu Hime, mulai sekarang kau terikat olehnya. Kau sudah tak bisa lagi diterima diklan. Campuran antara kalian sudah menyatu."

"Na..nani? tidak neji itu…"Hinata terdiam merasa tercekat saat iapun mulai menyadarinya, namun ia sungguh tak menginginkannya, "..Aku bisa meninggalkannya."Bisik Hinata sangat lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Neji.

"Tetap tidak bisa Hinata. Tidakkah kau menyadari jika hal itu terjadi justru itu akan mempersulitmu untuk bisa masuk kedunia kita?"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya Neji-nii"

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa menerimanya!" Neji emosi atas semua penyangkalan yang Hinata buat. Ia tahu hubungan antara dirinya dan Hinata bukanlah sebatas hubungan antara saudara sepupu yang wajar, namun jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi, kekecewaannya sudah tak bisa dibendungnya.

"Bukan begitu.."

"Kau hanya lengah aku tahu, kau lengah itu kesimpulanku, tapi tidakkah kau megerti Hinata aku sangat merasa kecewa disini." Neji menatap Hinata pilu, cukup membuat hati Hinata mencelos, ia bukanlah tak mengerti akan perasaan Neji padanya karna iapun juga memiliki hal yang sama padanya.

"Neji – nii maaf." Ucap Hinata lirih ia menundukan kepalanya menolak untuk melihat kekosongan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua iris amethys Neji.

"Semua telah terjadi Hinata. Kau tahu tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan saat kau mempunyai seorang bayi diusia 18 tahun."Ucap Neji membuat penghiburan pada sang adik yang sedang bimbang, ia tahu hatinya memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada adik sepupunya ini, tak peduli sebesar apa rasa kecewa padanya tapi, hatinya tak lah tega untuk melihat sedikitpun kesedihan diwajah ayu Hinata.

"Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadirannya."

"Memang kau tega untuk melenyapkannya?"

"…"Hinata memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring diatas disapingnya. Memang ia berniat untuk melakukannya, namun bayangan sosok ibunya yang dulu sering emenggendongnya dan kadang berebut dengan Neji, terlintas begitu saja.

"setidaknya semua kemampuan yang kau miliki tak kan pernah lenyap darimu." Bisik Neji ditelinga Hinata, "Tenanglah Hime aku akan sering mengunjungimu." Neji memeluk Hinata erat yang dibalas dengan tindakan yang sama oleh Hinata.

Srrret..!

Buk.

Neji sedikit rehuyung saat seseorang melepasakan pelukannya dengannya paksa dan langsung meninju wajahnya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya Hyuuga!"Sasuke berdiri angkuh dengan Hinata yang ditarik kebelakang tubuhnya. "seharusnya kau jangan menyentuhnya. Dia sudah menjadi milikku."desisinya tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi kau adalah Iblis yang ditugaskan kepada Hinata untuk memburumu."

"Kh. Pergi kau!"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengusirku? Dia adalah adikku dan dia masih ada ikatan darah denganku,jadi kau tak berhak untuk melarangku bertemu dengannya. Hardik Neji tak kalah dingin.

"Dan kaupun juga mengerti bukan atas statusmu itu 'Hyuuga Neji." Sindir Sasuke tajam.

"Kalian hentikan! Dan kau Sasuke lepaskan aku sekarang juga."Hinata mulai ta sabar akan sipat kekanakan dua pria yang berbeda klan ini. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cekalan Sasuke di lengan kanannya.

"Tidak." Tidak jawab Sasuke tanpa terbantahkan.

"Kau.."

"Kembalilah ketubuhmu sekarang juga, jika kau ingin membiarkan nyawamu yang lainnya tetap hidup." Ucap Sasuke tajam namun sedikit parau. Ia sunguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kehidupan yang ditanamkannya ditubuh Hinata akan berakhir saat jantung dan darah yang berhenti dikarnakan tidak ada yang menyuplainya saat rohnya sedang tak berada ditubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli. Toh aku tak menginginkannya jadi bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu..," Sasuke menyeringai lantas menatap Hinata dengan arti yang sulit didefinisikan, "..Ku beri kau kesempatan sampai 3 kali hitungan untuk memikirkannya, jika kau tak berubah pikiran maka, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jasadmu yang lemah itu."Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di rumput.

"…"

"...1!" Cahaya kemerahan mulai muncul di ujung jari Sasuke yang diarahkan langsung kearah tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak. Membuat Hinata mulai berdebar.

"..dua!" Hinata menutup matanya erat – erat, dia tak menginginkannya, sungguh tak menginginkannya..!. Sekelebat ingatan sosok Ibunya yang dulu sering mengasuh Hanabi. 'Oka-san sayang pada anak – anak kaa-san yang tidak cengeng dan takut akan kegelapan' Terbayang senyum manis sang ibu yang selalu enenangkannya.

" Sa.."

"Tunggu!Fine aku akan menerimanya. Puas kau sekarang!" Ucap Hinata prustasi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya dimasa depannya jika telah terjadi seperti ini, meski demikian ia juga tak dapat memungkiri jika ia juga merasakan perasaan sayang pada janin yang dikandung jasadnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata erat. Ia mencium semua permukaan wajah Hinata, mulai dari mencium dahi, Pipi, mata, hidung dan terakhir dibibirnya, ia melumatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan menatap amethys yang yang sedari dulu kagumi.

"kau tahu, kau milikku seutuhnya." Bisiknya parau. Sasuke lantas berbalik untuk mendapati sang rival yang kini malah menjadi calon kakak iparnya menatapnya tajam syarat akan kekecewaan dan kebencian padannya.

"Kh. Uchiha memang brengsek!" Maki neji pelan mengerti akan tatapan meremehkan Sasuke yang menurutnya super menyebalkan itu. Ia lantas beranjak untuk mendekati Hinata yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan namun ia tersenyum tipis.

"Baik – baiklah disini. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa datang sesering kau memanggilku seperti dulu, tapi percayalah jika ada kesempatan aku akan mengunjungimu, Hime." Neji memeluk Hinata sebentar dan mecium kening Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dan seolah – olah menelan tubuhnya hingga benar – benar lenyap dari pandangan. "Jangan pernah kau menyakiti Hinata seujung rambutpun Uchiha." Ancam Neji sebelum akhirnya ia benar – benar hilang ditelan cahayanya yang mulai meredup hilang.

Hinata berjalan mendekati tubuhnya lantas dengan sedikit gerakan halus Hinata masuk keraganya. Mata Hinata mengerjap dengan perlahan sebelum bangun dari posisinya terbaring. Ia terduduk merenungi semua yang telah terjadi barusan, benar – benar seperti mimpi, saat seseorang yang menjadi musuhmu akan menjadi seoarang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupmu. Menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak musuhmu sama sekali tidak lucu. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu sedikit tersentak saat sepasang lengan kokoh seseorang melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Napas dingin menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

"Ayo kita pulang Hime. Tempat kita bukan disini." Bisik Sasuke pelan membuat pipi Hinata merona karna perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan saat ada orang lan yang mengintip kita saat melakukannya."

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia hendaknya menoleh untuk melihat sosok itu, namun tertahan oleh kepala Sasuke yang menelusupkan wajahnya dilipatan leher Hinata.

"Sasu.."

"Ssstt.. biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi juga kita akan pergi." Sasuke dengan cepat menelusupkan tangan kanannya ditengkuk Hinata dan yang yang lainnya kepaha Hinata, dengan mantap mengangkatnya dengan ringan, karna gerakan yang tiba – tiba itulah Hinata sempat terpekik karna kagetnya. Tubuh Hinata yang sangat proporsional itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kekuatan seorang iblis macam Sasuke yang bahkan mampu mengangkat 2 gedung bertingkat menggunakan satu jarinya.

"Kau ini jangan seenaknya." Ucap Hinata cemberut yang justru terlihat merajuk manja dengan manisnya menurut pikiran gila Sasuke.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau seoalah memancingku 'My Sunny Please, Hyuuga Hinata." Bisik Sasuke yang dibalas deathleager gratis dari Hinata.'dasar otak ayam mesum'.

"Ha..ha..ha Terserah kau mau menganggap aku apa, toh kau tak'an bisa lari lagi dariku." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kencang, "..dan bayi ini akan menjadi pengikat kita yang sempurna." Sasuke sedikit menoleh kebelakang yang cukup menyentakan kedua siluet yang memperhatiaknnya dari jauh namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh mata merahnya yang sudah aktip sedari tadi.

"Kuharap tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita setelah ini, karna kupastikan aku tak akan pernah memberikan ampun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke penuh ancaman tak langsung itu, merekapun menghilang menyisakan beriak hitam bak asap hitan yang menggumpal.

Sementara itu mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungannya itu hanya bisa menghela napas kesal sekaligus kecewa karna rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan matang berakhir dengan kegagalan yang sia – sia.

"Hasil yang sempurna bukan, Haruno? Benar kegagalan yang memperihatinkan," Sindir Pein sambil melepas topeng yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia lantas bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Dasar payah. Brengsek!" Umpat Sakura penuh putus asa. Iabenar – benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa rencana yang telah disusunnya selama 2 minggu ini justru berakhir dengan sia –sia. Ini memang diluar prediksinya jikalau ternyata Sasuke juga menyusun rencana lebih cepat darinya.

"Lebih baik kau relakan dia, diluar sana masih banyak sosok yang lebih baik darinya." Pein lantas berdiri menatap awan gelap tanpa bintang namun cahaya bulam cukup membuat suasana malam tak terlalu suram. Seperti perumpamaan saja. Memang sang rembulan hanya ditakdirkan untuk sang langit yang gelap bukan untuk langit sore yang sewarna jingganya, ataupun sang pohon sakura yang menjangkau sang langit malam yang kesepian. Perumpamaan yang menyakitkan.

"…."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Pein. Sebelum akhirnya ia melompat turun dari atas pohon yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat untuk mengawasi keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana? " Sakura melompat menyusul pein yang berjalan dengan santainya dengan kedua tangan dimasukan dikedua sakunya.

"Ya pulang, memang mau apalagi Haruno."Ucap Pein ketus.

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura saja. itu seperti kau memanggil ayahku."

"Siapa yang peduli."

"Ich.. Kau ini. Kau tahu, kau mirip Sasuke saat kami pertama kalinya bertemu."

"Aku tak bertanya."

"..Dia begitu dingin tapi sangat keren dan…"Pein memutar matanya bosan, sama sekali ia tak begitu memperhatikan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Wanita ini nampaknya memang butuh teman untuk sekedar untuk pelampiasannya tak mendengarkannya juga tak masalah, toh ia juga memang sangat kecewa akan hasil dari ini. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus membuat Hinata membenci dirinya. Mungkin memang benar kisah romansa sama sekali tak diperuntukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

~..Ending..~

.

.

Maaf banget bagi para readers semua yang udah dukung ni ffku yang sangat ga jelas ini. Endingnya aneh, dan kurang cocok banget.#nunduk malu

Harusnya aku segera publis dari jauh jauh minggu lalu eh.. malah…#males bahas *alasan garing

"_Kesibukan di dunia nyata"_

Tapi aku harap ini cukup memuaskan yaa.. mungkin dilain kesempatan aku akan publish ffku yang lain.

Sekali gomenne #bungkuk-bungkuk

..

Sebenarnya ini juga dari dorongan motivasi ku untuk segera publish, fandom Sasuhina dibom ff sama fandom sasusaku and naruhina..

Agak ga terima juga sich.. tapi tak apalah aku fair kok.. ga terlalu masalahin juga karna sepanjang aku masih punya jari untuk mengetik dan pastinya hati yang masih nancep sama ini pair aku gak akan berhenti #meskipun ancur – ancuran# buat ulis lagi.

Ini sekedar ungkapan seorang author gaje saja.

So..

Arigatou…

.

.

.

**#RnR**

**Kensuchan : **udah tahukan siapa wanita wonder womennya. yosh ini endingnya. Bagaimana sediakah untuk komentar lagi. Ending sasuhina…

**Andri961 : **hehe ranjaunya emg banyak. Oke thanks udah baca.

**HinaHimeLovers8 : **ini endingnya, kuharap ini memuaskan Hime-san. Sakura jadi Iblis disini..

**Megami Yozora : **pein emg ketuaan yaa.. habis menurutku kadang Hinata cocok ama yang lebih dewasa disini, ini tulisannya masih acak – acakan yaa… oke ini endingnya..

**Po Chan : **Ehem.. ya begitulah.. ini endingnya ya..

**Jeje Chan : ** Makasih sarannya.. iya hehe..otak.m*s*m mode on mulu..gomenne udah ngecewain.

**Baesuzi683 : ** nama akun yang keren.

.

.

Oke buat yang silent readers dan semua yang telah mendukung dan mereview "For My Sunny Please" aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Yang sesungguhnya FF ku ini banyak kekurangannya

.

**Akhir kata,,, **

.

.

**Please To Review**


End file.
